


All Our Days

by amooniesong



Series: Big Brother Innit [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Tommy, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Insecurity, One Shot, Sisterinnit, Tubbo and Wilbur are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Tommy wasn’t an idiot. He’d been given the talk by his father, he’d been forced to endure enough sex education lessons (which, in a classroom filled with thirty other teenage boys and girls, had been a very giggly term of PSHE back in year 9), and he’d picked up more from the internet than he might have wanted to. Until a few months ago, it had seemed meaningless to him.And then his parents had told him they were expecting.------------Tommyinnit, resident little brother of SBI, becomes a big brother
Series: Big Brother Innit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001625
Comments: 47
Kudos: 386
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	All Our Days

Tommy wasn’t an idiot. He’d been given the talk by his father, he’d been forced to endure enough sex education lessons (which, in a classroom filled with thirty other teenage boys and girls, had been a  _ very  _ giggly term of PSHE back in year 9), and he’d picked up more from the internet than he might have wanted to. Until a few months ago, it had seemed meaningless to him.

And then his parents had told him they were expecting. 

He didn’t really know what to expect from that. Everything he’d learned about was about what parents went through - specifically what pregnancy was like, and how to avoid it - but he’d never really given thought to what would change for him. He had an idea of what his mother would go through - he knew she’d be sick, have mood swings, have cravings, and be tired - and he had a slight idea of what his father would too, but his own experience was a complete step into the unknown. 

His parents had asked that he didn’t mention it on stream, which made sense. Since joining the Dream SMP things had grown exponentially and it seemed logical that his parents wouldn’t want the entire world prying into their personal life. Tommy respected their wishes, and on top of that he made sure not to mention to any of his friends that his parents were expecting either. He was sure that his parents wouldn’t mind if he told them, but if his friends let it slip on stream then he’d be in trouble. 

No, it would be best to keep it to himself for now.

It was easy at first. Things continued much the same as usual: his sibling - a sister, he discovered - was due in November. By then he’d have been at college since September and he’d have made plenty of new  _ in person  _ friends that he could tell about his new sister, but things got hard over the summer. He thought that his Twitch had already grown as far as it would go, but it  _ kept going.  _ YouTube  _ kept going.  _ It was becoming overwhelming, and while his online friends were perfectly equipped to deal with that he missed being able to turn to his parents. He hated that he couldn’t tell his friends the full story about what was going on at home, hated that he couldn’t be truthful to anyone about how much he  _ needed  _ someone to be there just for him. 

He felt guilty whenever he went to bed. He felt awful for having parents, having a wonderful group of friends, having a hobby that made him money and having a baby sister on the way, and still wanting  _ more.  _ He was sixteen, he should be able to take care of himself. 

By the time he went to college, he’d gotten used to the feeling of loneliness in his chest and he’d gotten used to struggling quietly. It was only until his sister was born, he reminded himself.

And then it would be years where she was crying, where she needed to be changed, or held, or fed. She would be helpless, and any attention that anyone had ever paid to Tommy would be gone entirely. But that wasn’t  _ her fault.  _ He tried to shove the jealousy aside, and it worked. Maybe it would flare up again eventually, but he managed to get by.

The October half term ended, and he went back to college at the start of November. It was only a few days later that he got a phone call during one of his lessons, and he stepped outside of the classroom to take it. 

His mother had gone into labour. His parents had gone to the hospital and his father promised to keep him in the loop. There was food in the fridge and money for takeout, if he wanted it, on the counter. Once the baby was born they’d let him know and he could visit. He’d wished his father luck, told him to tell his mother he loved her, and he’d hung up.

Tommy waited for a few more minutes before stepping back into the classroom, taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself. Up until now, everything seemed  _ more or less  _ the same, but there was no going back from today. 

When he returned to his friends, all eyes were on him and he quickly confirmed that his sister was being born. Everyone already knew about his channel, and by the time the final bell rang  _ Big Brother Innit  _ was his new nickname all over campus. He didn’t mind all that much - it meant that his classmates were still paying attention to him - but he wasn’t hanging around to chat that night. Not when there was a possibility that he could be a brother in a matter of hours.

Upon arriving home he ordered pizza (pepperoni, deep pan) and streamed as usual that night, though he made sure to start a little earlier than normal. It paid off. At eight thirty he saw a text from his father.

_ [SMS from ‘Dad’, received at 20:27] Willow’s here. Born at 7:52pm. 5lbs 12oz.  _

_ [SMS from ‘Dad’, received at 20:28] The midwives said if you hurry you can visit tonight, but only briefly.  _

_ [SMS from ‘Dad’, received at 20:28] *Picture attached* _

His eyes barely spent a moment taking in the picture of his mother smiling, a squishy pink blob wrapped up in cotton sheets in her arms that he presumed was his baby sister, before he looked back at his screen and started to wrap things up.

“Right guys, I’ve got to go, it’s been a brilliant stream!” He beamed into the camera. 

“Wait, Tom--” Wilbur started, and Tommy cut him off by deafening on discord. He quickly typed out a message, a simple  _ ‘family emergency, gtg’ _ before he said goodbye to his viewers. Tommy could see that Wilbur had replied several times to his message but he chose to ignore them for the time being - he’d make sure to tell him everything was alright before heading to bed that night. 

Calling a taxi, not trusting that a bus would get him to the hospital in time, he texted his father that he would be there soon. Throughout the journey his stomach churned with nerves, his hands shook just a little, and he realised that amidst all the jealousy and the loneliness, he hadn’t really  _ prepared  _ himself to be a big brother.

He had no idea what to expect.

Getting out at the front of the hospital’s  _ in-patient  _ entrance, Tommy paid the cab driver and told him to keep the change. His father stood waiting for him, practically radiating joy from his face. It was obvious that he’d been crying, and although Tommy had never seen his father cry he found himself unsurprised by it. Babies being born were supposed to be happy occasions, no wonder he’d been crying. After he was greeted an arm wrapped itself around his shoulder and Tommy found himself being led through the twisting corridors of the hospital. Everything between the front desk and the maternity ward was a blur of elevators and bright fluorescent lights. Walking along the final corridor to his mother’s room Tommy glanced at the numbers on the doors, watching them climb steadily before they came to a stop outside room 617. __

“Are you ready?” His father asked him, and he took in a breath. He couldn’t exactly back out now.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” He said, pulling from the persona he put on for his streams. “Course I’m ready, I’m Tommy.” His father chuckled, before knocking twice against the door - just enough to alert his mother to their presence - and pushing down the handle. The father and son stepped inside and Tommy’s eyes laid on his mother and sister before him.

“Hi Tom.” His mother smiled from where she sat in bed. He’d never seen her in hospital before - it was one of those things that he never really  _ considered  _ while he was a teenager and his parents seemed so young. The gown she wore was white with little blue spots, her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she looked exhausted. Despite the bags under her eyes and the number of things that she seemed to be hooked up to (none of which Tommy could even  _ hope  _ to guess the names of) she was happy. Her smile was wider than he’d ever seen it. In her arms was, of course, the tiny baby that had spent the last 9 months growing in her stomach.

All the lessons from school felt useless right now. He didn’t know what to do, so he stood frozen in panic and waited in silence until someone prompted him to do something.

“This is Willow.” His mother said, and Tommy nodded from where he stood. He waved a hand, as if to say hello to the baby, and his parents laughed at him.

“You can get closer if you want.” His father said. “She won’t bite. And even if she does, she doesn’t have teeth yet - it won’t hurt.”

Tommy nodded again, taking an unsure step forward (followed by several more,  _ slightly  _ less uncertain ones). When he reached the side of the bed he sat down where he assumed his father had spent most of the last few hours. From there he could see Willow a little more closely, and his mother tilted her arms to show off the infant to him. Willow was swaddled in cloth, the fabric wrapped tightly around her body, her arms and legs tucked inside to keep her warm. There was a little pink hat that sat on her head - one that he recognised well. He’d bought it a few weeks ago when he thought that being a good big brother meant nothing more than buying her things.

Right now, sitting and watching her sleeping in the arms of their mother, nothing felt further from the truth.

“Do you want to hold her?” His mother asked, and Tommy nodded once more. He realised that he hadn’t spoken in the last few minutes and, despite the dry feeling in his mouth, forced a few words from his lips.

“Yeah.” He said. “Please?”

“You want to do this.” His mother said, raising her arms a little to show him what she was doing. “She needs her neck supported, she’s too little to do it herself and will be for a couple of months. You’ll get the hang of it quickly.”

Tommy held out his arms as instructed, leaning forward to make it easier for his mother to hand his sister to him. 

Three seconds passed as the weight of Willow shifted from his mother’s arms to his, and suddenly he was sitting in a chair in the hospital, late at night, holding his baby sister for the first time.

And she was so  _ tiny.  _

The panic from before was gone, the feeling of cluelessness was gone. Holding her was instinctual, and a smile spread across his features as he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

“Hi Willow.” He whispered, taking in a sharp breath as her nose wrinkled and her face seemed to squish even smaller. She was still so new and pink, but already he could see a few similarities between them. They had the same nose. “I’m Tommy, I’m your big brother.” He said. “I don’t really… I don’t know what to say. You’re asleep. And you’re a baby, you can’t understand me. But…” He swallowed. He had  _ no idea  _ what to say to her.

All he knew was the instant she had been placed in his arms, the worries and pain of the last few months had melted away. The loneliness he’d felt was nothing compared to the warmth that filled his heart as his little sister snoozed quietly in his hold. The distance between himself and his friends meant nothing when he could feel her moving a little against him. Everything he’d gone through was worth it for this.

He  _ loved  _ Willow with all of his heart, and he was overcome with an urge to hold her closer and tighter. This was  _ his _ baby sister, brand new to the world and all its glory. She was beautiful, and she was going to grow up knowing that she was loved by so many people. If it were up to him, he’d never let her go again, but he knew he had to go home soon (and he knew that his mother would want to be holding her once more before long). Tommy wasn’t the best at saying things like that aloud, though. He was still a teenager.

“As soon as you can talk, I’m teaching you  _ every  _ swear I know.” He said instead, a cheeky grin spreading on his face and his parents laughing with him this time. While he laughed and held Willow his father snapped a couple of photographs, and then he encouraged Tommy to lean closer to his mother to take a few more staged ones. They rotated a few times - his mother taking photos of him, his father, and Willow, and Tommy taking pictures of his parents with Willow - before the midwife arrived and asked Tommy and his father to leave to give Willow and his mother a chance to rest. They said their goodbyes, and Tommy spent the car ride home looking through the photos on his phone. The smile didn’t leave his face once, and it didn’t leave his father’s either.

“Can I tell Tubbo about her, dad?” Tommy asked as they pulled into the driveway at home. “No one else knows, but I want to tell Tubbo. I’ll tell him he can’t say anything on stream.”

“Course you can, your mum and I figured you’d already told your friends. You know you didn’t have to keep it from them, right?”

Tommy said nothing to hint otherwise, simply selecting his favourite picture of himself and Willow to send to Tubbo, swearing him to complete and utter secrecy. Finally having someone to talk to about being an older brother - someone his age, and someone else that  _ was _ an older brother - made him feel so much better about the next few months. He finally felt like there was someone else in his corner.

And he couldn’t wait for Willow to come home so he could start showing her the world.

**Author's Note:**

> :]
> 
> title from [all our days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzgdWoAhe9E) by jeff williams pls listen to it it's actually adorable
> 
> also, if you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos or a comment & checking out the rest of the series. you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonieiswriting), or you can join my [discord server!](https://discord.gg/HEj9Z8h27w) thank you for reading!


End file.
